1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to computer networks. In particular, the invention relates to publishing content for use on Internet and intranet computer systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Internet is an international network of interconnected government, education, and business computer networks. A person at a computer terminal or personal computer with the proper software communicates through the Internet by placing data in an Internet Protocol (IP) packet with an address for a particular destination on the Internet. Using Transmission Control Protocol (TCP), transport of packets is managed. Communication software on processors or routers on the intervening networks between the source (the user's network) and the destination network reads the address assigned to each packet and forwards the packets towards their destination.
Intranets are typically corporate networks that use the same networking or transport protocols as the Internet. Typically, dedicated servers provide access to corporate information in a cohesive fashion. For example, documents are stored in a HyperText Markup Language (HTML), and users of the intranet network use web browser software to obtain access to the documents. Thus, both the Internet and intranets can use IP.
Network access allows a user to gain access to various applications and related data. For example, a user with web browser software enters an address of a desired application. The address and the user's request for access is then routed through the IP network or a plurality of IP networks to a production server or processor at the requested address. Access is thus gained to the application. The user may then request further information such as an HTML document or further processing associated with the application. Using HyperText Transport Protocol (HTTP), HTML documents are communicated to the user. The documents or other application information that is provided comprise content, such as an Intranet web page, graphics or information representing various text and graphics associated with a company and its services.
Various groups provide the production servers and associated applications. For example, a corporation provides a production content server for providing information about that corporation to users through the IP network. Multiple production servers, each geographically remote to the other, may provide the same content for more efficient data retrieval.
The content is created using various software programs. Once created, an administrator manually provides a copy of the content to each of the production servers. After an administrator logs on to the production server (i.e. password verification), the content is published or made available to other network users and connected to the network for a first time. The administrator logs on to each production server and copies the content to each production server separately.
In some networks, the content is created or generated in the server that provides production content. For these systems, the administrator publishes the content by copying the content to a file for production. Some networks provide a separate staging area or server for the creation of content. The content is published to each production server by logging onto each production server and copying the content to each production server separately.
There are several problems with the publication processes discussed above. For example, write access to a production server for copying content may allow hackers to enter the production environment and cause damage. Any links to other sources of content may not be verified or tested until after the content is published or placed on the network. The publication process is manual. Various levels of administrator or content development access generally are not provided.